My Story
by Rosie Sinistra
Summary: An unnamed girl looks back at her past, and how it leads up to an important event...
1. My Prologue

# My Story

### Prologue

I used to think I was a normal girl. Maybe not perfectly normal, but not really odd, or strange. But I didn't know the whole truth. But would I have believed it if I knew? 

My birthday begins it all, I guess. October 31. Halloween. The day of witches and monsters and spells. Everyone called me lucky, and I agreed. I mean, what kid in their right mind wouldn't think it lucky to get candy, cake, costumes, and gifts on the same day? But I wasn't really _lucky_. Lucky is when something extraordinarily good happens. Nothing, absolutely nada, lucky happened due to my birthday. Well, maybe it did happen, but that comes later. 

Nothing much else happened for a year or so. On the Halloween when I turned 2, I was a witch for Halloween. When I've looked back on the pictures years later, I noticed that my dress, or costume, resembled the robes in the Harry Potter books. However, it wasn't of huge importance. But my mother _did__ make the gown for me. And my dad __ did_ go looking for a broomstick. Not really important, right? 

My sister was born shortly thereafter, and I thought she was the cutest baby sister in the world. But we were different, two people who just happened to be in the same family. Though most people say most siblings are really different. 

When I was five, we moved. Our house was too small, and we were moving. But Mother and Dad knew what I'd seen. Probably that really got them to hurry and find a house. 

Most kids worry when they're the new kids at school. I did, and missed my best friend. I was more withdrawn, unlike my little sister, who had lots of friends to play with her at preschool. I had one or two friends, or else I was practicing reading or by myself. I learned to read early, in preschool. At first I hated learning, but I'll always be glad I learned. But that's off the subject. I did make friends in kindergarten. Not really a best friend, but who _has_ a best friend then? 

Anyway, nothing much in first grade, but again in 2nd grade, I was a witch. Somehow, the same dress fit me. Again I had a broomstick. But was that really important? 

I did get really sick that year. I recovered fairly quickly, but I've never found out why I got sick in the first place. Could it have been some sort of test? 

Third grade was uneventful, but 4th grade became more and more eventful. I wasn't a witch that year, I was a maid. My sister was a witch, but with green goo on her face, and long, black plastic fingernails. That year I also discovered that I had some talent as a playwright. I wrote two short historical plays, but I also wrote an original play about two witches saving the world from two evil witches. I still wonder how I finished the whole thing. 

That year, we did a play. Guess who I played? The witch. I really liked that part, and I had a nice costume. My mother had a black dress that was perfect. But where _did_ she get the dress? I performed well, but, as I told Mother, I was just being myself. Odd? Maybe. 

Fifth grade came, and I had the most wonderful teachers. My reading teacher was really nice, but my regular teacher was the best. She loved my writing, knew I loved acting, and best of all, she believed in me. And both of them introduced me to the Harry Potter books. I read all three, and loved each one. And I noticed one character who was nearly me. Hermione Granger. I looked like her, except for wearing glasses and my hair not being so bushy. She was a bit more study crazy than I, but if I could learn magic, I would study as though my life depended on it. And it did, at least in the books. My best friend and I had nicknames form the books. Hers was Lavender Brown, my sister's was Ginny Weasley, and mine (of course) was Hermione Granger. That year, I was Hermione for Halloween. I again wore a dress, and this year my mother made me a scarlet cape. It took her a while, but it turned out really nice. 

That year, I became a real Harry Potter freak. I read the books more than anyone I know, went on the internet and found sites about the books, and even wrote a play on the first book. I played Hermione, _the_ part I wanted. This time I wore a striped shirt and jeans, and of course, the cape. I loved the performance, the feeling that I really _was_ Hermione. 

I did other tings too, of course. I played violin, viola, piano, and was hoping to take flute in the summer, which I did. I was good at all four, and was pretty proud of that fact. My appearance was easy to describe: brunette, brown eyes with glasses, and tall. I took Tae-Kwon-Do, and loved it. It's fun to throw your mom when you're practicing your sport. Which it was. People have told me it's not a "real" sport, but obviously they've never taken it. I swam a little, but only in the summer, really. 

Junior high was coming, and I was looking forward to it, but deep down, I hoped that an owl would come saying that I'd been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I doubted this would happen. Though when I told my teacher, she seemed to believe me. But that didn't make it true. Or did it? 

I graduated elementary school without a huff or a puff. I passed with flying colors, as they say. The next week, I was taking swimming lessons and learning the flute. I loved every moment. 

On July 7th, I waited until midnight with some of my friends for the 4th Harry Potter book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. When I held my copy, happy shivers ran through me. I finished it in two days, and loved every word. And a few days later, the prologue of my life ended, and chapter 1 really began. 

_Author's note: Yes, I know it's a bit hard to get. Part 1 will be more Harry Potter-ish, and I'll name names. Please review and look out for part 1! _

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books, and all of her characters that I mentioned. I own everyone else! Joy! So, ya can't really sue me!


	2. Of Email, Names, And Little Creativity

# Of Email, Names, and Littly Creativity

##  Also known as Chapter One of My Story!

_ The day began like any other. I woke, not knowing how much this day would change my life forever. But I suppose that's getting much too dramatic, so I'll tell you what happened..._

My mother always wakes me up at 6:00, at least during the school year, but this summer it was the same. Usually I'm fihe with the arrangement, but today (July 10) I closed my eyes and mentally cursed my mother for waking me up at such an ungodly hour. But, since I knew she'd yell, and I certainly wasn't a god, I got up. I put on a tank top and shorts, and, still half-asleep, I went to breakfast. 

In the moment I got to ther bottom of the stairs, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, and nearly fainted. 

Harry Potter was at my door. I gasped, but didn't check for his scar. I had read that he hated it. "Harry Potter?" I whispered uncertainly. 

"It is," her replied. I wanted to ask him so much. He had grown up, and it was all I could do to keep from jumping up and down and asking him what had happened since his 4th year at Hogwarts. 

"Your name has been changed," he whisperedto me. "At Hogwarts, your name is Selene Azda." 

"So I've been accepted?" I whispered, a smile forming on my face. 

"Yes, but it's a special case you have. Normally, we don't accept witches and wizards from outside Britain and Ireland. But Dumbledore has his reasons, of course." 

Then Harry Potter, the brave one I had so often wished to meet, walked into my kitchen. 

For a moment, I dreaded what Meli, my little sister, would say. But I saw Harry's reflection on the microwave. He was a brown-haired, green-eyed man, and since he had gotten new glasses, those weren't changed. He was also missing his scar. In the reflection, he was wearing clothes any person living nearby would wear. But I saw him looking the same, wearing robes of a dark, dark green. Odd? Most definately. But definately _not_ the oddest thing going on. 

He was telling my mother that I'd been accepted to some gifted school. It wasn't a whole ton of money to attend, as far as private schools, especially boarding schools(which this school was, and Hogwarts is, of course), go. He said his name was Harold Trotter. Obviously Harry hadn't thought that anyone would ask his name. Because if it were me, I'd've said my name was Jason Grey, or something far from my true name. My mtoher sounded approving, at least, she was smiling and looking excited. When he'd finally finished making up the school, (honestly, he'd said the school had a huge pool at least three times!) he gave me my acceptance letter. He said it told me where to catch the trains. And he made it extremely clear that I was to be alone on the train, that no one could come. He'd be there with me all the way to the school, he said. 

Then he left, after the usual goodbyes were said. My sister, who hadn't gotten up, burst out talking. "Do you wanna go to Drameins School?" she asked me. "Mommy, are you gonna _let_ her go?" she asked my mother. 

"Do you wnat to go?" Mother asked me, and I nodded, not able to speak with supressed joy. 

"She'll probably be going," she told Meli. 

*

Mother called Dad, and after a long persuasion, and me telling him that I REALLY wanted to go to Drameins School, he consented. Personally, I think it was because the school didn't cost a lot. Mother said it would cost $500, and then $200 for supplies. She seemed a bit suprised that supplies would cost so much, but I knew. Anyone who's read the Harry Potter books knows that 1st years need a lot of supplies. Of course, I didn't tell her this. I knew I could one and one person only of what was happening. Christine, my best friend. She's understand, and probably laughh about the "3 huge pools" the so-called Drameins School housed. 

I called her, and on the cordless phone, I told her that I'd email her something really important, and she must read it right away. The email read: 

_ Christine, you must not tell anyone what I'm telling you in this email. You probably whould delete it after you read it. I've been accepted to Hogwarts! No, not one of those sites, the realy Hogwarts. Harry Potter was at my door this morning! He looked about 20, so I guess that tells you when the books take place. But my mother thinks I'm going to some gifted school. And let me tell you something, Harry Potter, for all people make of him, isn't at all creative at spur-of-the-moment things. He said his name was Harold Trotter, which is so close to Harry Potter it's funny, and he said the school's name was Drameins, which is a combination of two words in the Hogwarts motto. And he said several times that there was a huge pool at this school. I really want to be in Gryffindor, but am I all that brave? Ravenclaw might be where I end up. Hufflefulle'd be all right, but what if I was put in Slytherin? Horrible thought... But I'm so happy! I can do magic! Joy! Email me soon! _

Selene (my name's been changed, for some odd reason) 

I waited a bit impatiently for an answer. Finally, one came. I read eagerly. 

_Selene, _

Wow! I really hope you're not lying, though. Ask your mom if you can come over. My mom said it's O.K. Email me with your answer. 

Chrsitine 

P.S. What does Harry Potter look like? 

Mother said I could go, so fifteen mintues later, I was at Christine's house. We scurried to her room, where she sate at her computer desk's chair, and I sat on the bed. 

"So you're not lying?" she asked. 

Before I go on, I should describe Christine. She's Chinese, shorter than me, and could be Cho Chang for Halloween. She's really nice, and well, funky in a subdued way could describe her. 

Back to our chat, though. "Would I lie about something this important?" I asked. 

"No, at least, I really hope not." I looked into her eyes, mine pleading for her to believe me. "Actually, I don't think you'd lie about this. I was waiting to see if you'd say you were kidding! So, what does Harry Potter look like?" 

I laughed. Well, he's actually handsome, I mean, he's not all that cute or anything, but he's definately not ugly or anything like that..." 

"Oh, I can just picture him!" Christine said sarcastically, showing me her crossed fingers. "But what else do you know?" 

"Not much, but I'll tell it all..." I said grinning. 

I told her everything, and when I was done, Christine's mouth hung open. All right, not really, but she looked somewhat amazed. 

"You have to tell me all about this year at Hogwarts!" she said solemly, and I promised I would. 

Author's Note: I'm back, see? I hope you enjoy, and please review! 


End file.
